The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for-monitoring electrocardiogram (ECG) signals as an aid in studying and diagnosing abnormal heart activity.
ECG signals are electrical potential traces or waves accompanied by the contraction of the different cavities of the heart. They are an important aid in the study and diagnosis of abnormal heart activity. A typical ECG signal, produced by placing electrodes against the patient's skin, includes P, Q, R, S and T waves, which are all easily discernable by existing equipment. Thus, these ECG signals are commonly measured by a pen on paper at frequencies of 0-50 Hz, this frequency range being normally sufficient for discerning the above waves since the heartbeat rate is approximately 1 second, and the rise time of these waves is in the order of 0.1 second.